Apollo's Hogwarts Adventures
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: The Prophecy of 7 has come and gone and Zeus believes Apollo is to blame for all that happened He was going to cast Apollo into Tartarus but there was a change of plans Instead Apollo is stripped of his Immortality and expelled from Olympus Now attending Hogwarts Apollo finds his punishment isn't much of a punishment anymore now that he has a certain redhead boy in his Sights
1. prologue

**I do not Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, but any OC's that may Appear are fully mine.**

 **In this I write Apollo as having a country accent because I beileive he would spend a lot of time in the southern United states and would of picked up that way of talking.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Expelled from Olympus  
forced to go to school  
Thank gods im not in Tartarus**

"Phoebus Apollon," my Father addressed me, I was forced onto my knees in the middle on the throne room by Ares. I was also tied up by said person three days ago after I kept escaping the cell I had been put in. I was bound at the knees, ankles, elbows and wrists. I didn't look at my father or anyone, I looked down at the floor, this was the last time I'd ever be on Olympus, i was going to Tartarus I knew it. No one could save me this time and I hadn't even done anything "look at me boy" father said I did not comply. My eyes were filling with tears that were threatening to fall I blinked quickly to dispel them but my eyes stayed watery. "Ares" Father said. Ares grabbed me by my hair and chin and forced me to look at father. I was sure I'd have another bruise. Not that it would matter, I only had on a pair of gym shorts and I was shivering; not getting my daily showers meant I had lost to much heat. I had also lost quite a bit of weight, everyone could see all of the bruises Ares had inflicted on me. My left ankle was swollen some from where Ares had kicked it and i fell yesterday. They could see my ribs but just barely. I hadn't had a good meal since the start of the stupid Gaia problem. My sis and I had scavenged for our meals on that island we hid out on. So it had been almost a year since I had eaten a good meal. "Ares let him go" Father said Ares let go of my chin so I would be able to talk but nothing I could say would change father's decision. Ares grabbed me by the throat. Not too tight but tight enough for another bruise "Phoebus Apollon you are charged with the Prophecy of seven, not returning to Olympus and the death cure. I only see it fit to banish you to Tar-"

"No!" My sister yelled

"Artemis..." Father sighed in annoyance

"Expel him from Olympus father, or exile him if you must but please not Tartarus, anything but Tartarus" Artemis pleaded

"Artemis he-"

"Made a mistake," Artemis said "The prophecy of seven wasn't his doing. He doesn't make them, he announces them. He refused to return to Olympus because the two of us saw it fit to hang out on the island. It's not like we were in contact of mortals aside from the Demi-gods that came and I was foolish enough to leave him alone with them, and he gave the demigod the part of the cure for that new instrument. You know how he gets. It was just a mistake"

"Very Well, we shall discuss this when you get back, for now, take your brother back to his cell and remove those ropes if he isn't going to run away, And your not off the hook for ignoring my order either." Father said. Artemis walked too me, I was crying, I knew I was. Ares let go of my hair and threw me to the ground. I laid there on my chest not able to get up. Artemis cut the ropes off of me and put my hands in binders. She pulled me to my feet and lead me out of the throne room

"A..Arte" I choked out in a sob completely losing it "I was so scared" She was almost as thin as I was but she had definitely had a few meals in the week we had been home Where I hadn't eaten once.

"I Know brother" She said hugging me "I don't know what I would've done had I lost you" That shocked me I hadn't thought she ever really cared for me.

"I thought ya didn't-" I started to say

"I do care," Artemis said pulling away "Come on, Apollo let's get you back to your cell" I walked beside her down a few hallways, "Thalia, Bree," Artemis said as we passed by her hunters.

"Yes, Milady?" Thalia asked

"Come along you two, I want you to guard Apollo," Artemis said. We walked down a few more hallways until we got to my cell. Ares had been stupid enough to leave the key in the door. "I can't believe our half-brother" Artemis sighed taking the key out of the door "If I take the binders off of you, you won't run will you?"

"Naw sis," I said she removed the binders and I walked into my cell. She put a blanket around my shoulders and shut the door as gently as she could but it was still loud. I watched her disappear down the hallway then sat down on the cold steel bed. I shivered pulling the blanket tighter around myself, Thalia looked at me sadly

"I do believe you're innocent" she said turning her back to me, both of her and Bree had their bows out. I was in the corner up against the wall the blanket pulled as tight as it would go but I was still cold. I was still crying when Ares was watching over me I was too afraid to cry since he would beat me every time I did. Thalia looked back at me every few minutes. I missed my music a lot it was the only thing that was ever able to calm me down. a while later I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Come on brother, its time" Artemis says, Ares was with her scowling. I stood up and walked over to the door keeping the blanket around my shoulders. Artemis put the key in and unlocked the door. She put a hand on my shoulder and we walked down the hallway in silence we approached the throne room and I started shaking in fear. "Relax it'll be alright" She whispered in my ear. Ares grunted and opened the door. I saw my mother standing in the middle of the room where I had stood an hour earlier.

"Phoebus Apollon" Father said. Mother came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder, she walked to the middle with me. Ares and Artemis took their seats in their thrones. "I have considered your sisters and mothers pleads, and we have discussed your crimes. A majority decided to drop the prophecy and the death cure charges." Father said "I do not see you ignoring my orders a misdemeanor worthy of Tartarus. I deem it punishable by expulsion from Olympus as this is your sixth offense. Hestia brought up a solid point during the meeting, None of you have really been disciplined before so to try to solve your behavior problem we are going to send you to school, a boarding school then after that you can live in the mortal world until I say otherwise"

"Which one?" I asked I was relieved that I wouldn't be going to Tartarus but at the same time, it was saddening that I quite possibly may never step foot on Olympus again.

"We have not yet decided" Father said "Ares wanted a military school but your Mother and sister won't stand for it" The doors of the throne room opened Hecate, goddess of magic and crossroads walked in. I had a bad feeling about this

"Hecate, I wasn't aware you were invited" Poseidon said

" I have a suggestion on the school for you to send Apollo" Hecate said completely ignoring Poseidon's statement

"You were not invited to this meeting" Father said

"Since she is here we might as well hear her out" Athena says

"Yes, what is this school" Father says

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's a seven-year school in Scotland, he would learn magic"

"Where would he stay?" father asked

"I can Arrange for a pure-blood family to take him in, we'll need to make a backstory to explain all those bruises. Like maybe, Child Abuse, I will take him to get his school supplies and to the family."

"I think that is a good idea but he will need to pick out a different first name to use, he may keep the last name of Olympian but knowing Apollo he'll blow his cover" Father said

"I will go by Fred Phoebus-Apollon Olympian then" I said

"I shall be back in four days with the letter of acceptance. Apollo be sure to have your things packed by then" Hecate said and in a puff of black mist she was gone.

"Take your seat son" Father said, I walked over to my throne relieved that I wouldn't be going too Tartarus "Now Artemis," Father said "Since you also disobeyed me you also will have to be punished. To start with you will get back the Oracles powers and then we shall go from there"

"Yes sir" Artemis said looking down at her lap

"Ares will go with you in case it becomes to much" Father said

"Why me." Ares whined.

"Because you need to learn restraint. I told you to guard your brother and not to lay a hand on him" father said, resting his glare on my violent half-brother

"I didn't hurt him when he behaved" Ares said

"You want us to believe that my son continually misbehave during your watch?" my mother said approaching Ares

"Get out of my face B-"

"Leto" Father said "This is my council I will not have you interrupting"

"Forgive me, my lord" Mother said bowing too father.

"Ares, We all know that what you just told us is a lie. Apollo is smarter than to act out when you have control. I told you not too lay a hand on him no matter what and to treat him fairly, but here he is covered in bruises and in something that he wouldn't be caught dead or alive in. To add too it He is clearly malnourished." Father said "So you try to explain that to me" Ares squirmed in his seat

"That's what I figured," Athena said "he's got no answer."

"Ares you will go with Artemis too battle Python and reclaim Apollo's power of sight, the Oracle."

"Yes Father" Ares grumble

"So now let's discuss the details of all three punishments. Somebody wake Hermes up."

"I'm not asleep" Hermes said, his eyes still closed.

"Could've fooled me" Dionysus said

"Says the one who sleeps through every meeting" Poseidon says

"I've a killer headache," Hermes said with a soft tone

"Oh it's just a headache don't be a drama queen" Dionysus says "We all get them"

"Lights make it worse. Sound too" Hermes says holding his hand over his eyes as if the light was too bright for him

"Probably a migraine" I said

"No one asked your opinion, Punk" Ares said

"Last time I checked Apollo was the doctor, he knows better than any of us" Hestia said.

"Best we dim the lights" I said, mother blacked out the stars. Hermes opened his eyes and put on a pair of sunglasses. "And no loud noise"

"Not much better but tolerable," Hermes said softly

"I'll see what I got for it when this meetin' over" I said

"Okay, let's make this as short as possible and no yelling" father said "I'll start with Ares and Artemis. The two of you are going to reclaim Delphi form python then Return and we'll figure out the rest of Ares punishment then and Artemis's as well, might take longer for her since it's a first offense."

"WHAT!" Ares yelled

"Ow" Hermes said holding his temple

"Hermes, you're dismissed" Father said glaring at Ares as heista was giving Hermes a concerned look

"Go wait for me at the med, I'll getcha somethin' when we get out" I told Hermes as he passed my throne

"as I was saying, Ares this is not your first offense and since this is light I am giving a extended punishment. You shall leave when we are done."

"I want to stay until it's over as slow as this oaf moves we may not get back in time too see Apollo off" Artemis said

"Hey! Take that back punk or I'll-"

"You will leave when this meeting is over" Father said but if he was heard neither of them gave him any sign

"Hit me? Do that and you'll find yourself reforming in Tartarus, same if you touch my brother" Artemis says loading an arrow. Ares hid behind Aphrodite.

"Coward" I said under my breath, Ares shot me a glare.

"Artemis the two of you better come back alive and Ares she better be unharmed" Father said

"What about me?" Ares said

"You may take three hunters" father said completely ignoring Ares's question, I grinned, even father didn't have time for Ares's shit.

"Father" Ares said

"It would be Impressive if ya came back in one peice" I said, he glared at me as he returned to his throne

"If she's not afraid to dismember Apollo, she won't think twice about doing it too you, dear" Aphrodite told her boyfriend. Ares paled

"Father!" he said fearfully

"Oh fine, No dismembering him" Father sighed

"he had better not slow me down. I want to be back in time to see Apollo off" Artemis said

"I don't" Ares said

"Come on you oaf let's go get Thalia, bree and Jane" Artemis said pulling Ares out of the throne room by his hair

"Poor Ares" Hades whistled. I could care less, right now he deserved it

"Now Apollo, I'm sure you pretty much understand the basics that's why i'm going to send the file with you and Athena on you're way too check on Hermes" Father said

"Yes Father" Athena and I said

"Well, This meeting is Adjourned" Father said. Athena went up to get the file from father and I started walking down the hallway backward. By the time she caught up with me, I was giggling like a four-year-old and already half-way down the hallway. Athena glared at me.

"You're not funny" She said

"That's a matter of opinion" I giggled

"Well, Okay. Your cover story for the bruises is that you're a victim of child abuse by your stepmother. On a normal year you switch between your mother and father with your sister, You will be allowed to call her by her real name if you talk about her which i bet you most likely will, and you also go to a foster camp during the school year as your mother can not afford to care for you and your sister and your stepmother is abusive. all your siblings and half-siblings go to the camp but do not stay year round as you do, they do summer only. Your father met your mother on a business job in Greece where you and your sister were born, you are the youngest of all your siblings. Your mother moved back to the Us with Father but he quickly dumped her because of his wife and you and your sister went to live with him while your mother moved to Florida, your father only giving her enough money for the plane ride. Before going to the foster camp your stepmother was abusive towards all of us and didn't let father take care of the two of you, so you and all our other siblings were raised by Hephaestus and myself, when you were four Our father realized what was going on and sent us to the foster camp, called camp Hopes blessing. There you and the rest of us were raised and schooled by the Director Chiron with a bunch of other kids. Some of the children in the camp were Wizards so we were all aware of magic. Father is Famous in the mortal world but isn't around a lot but he also has a connection to the wizarding world through our Aunt Hecate who is a well known Private Magic Teacher. Last year you attempted to stay with father again and stepmother took advantage of his absences." Athena says "If you are to talk about us you must use cover names, Poseidon you will call Uncle P, or PJ Olympian," Athena says

"Wonder where he came up with that" I said sarcastically

"Yeah, Hades you will call Uncle H or Hector Olympian, Demeter will be Aunt D or Daisy Titan, Hestia will be Aunt H, or Heather Titan, Father will be Zueral Olympian, Stepmother will be Hillary Olympian. Your mother will be called Leta Starlight. our uncles are both 47 and father is 58, our aunts are 42, stepmother is 53 and your mother is 31."

"What about our siblings, and I might need a small background on them" said

" Ares will be called Ari Olympian and he is 23. he was in the military but was discharged due to behavioral problems, He is the son of Father and stepmother and has a twin sister and a full brother. He is dating Ashley Uranus. Enyo will be called Estelle Olympian, she has a younger twin brother and an older full blood brother. She is also 23, she is a drill sergeant who trained cadets who plan on going into war. she and Ares never get along and she's a loner most of the time. Hephaestus will just be called Heph Olympian, He is 26 years old and went to college for a degree in blacksmithing and welding. He now owns his own company where he builds and repairs things for people. He has been in five car accidents the last one according when he was 12, he ended up needing surgery on his left leg and he was never able to recover and never will recover so he walks with a permanent limp and must use a knee and Ares fight and Argue a lot and he locks himself away in his workshop most of the time. " Athena says

"How did you all come up with this so fast" I asked

"We didn't, I'm creating it and will let them know" Athena says

"Oh, well keep going"

"I will be going by Amanda Olympian. My mother died in childbirth. I am 20 years old and going to college for a degree in Politics. I am one of the best strategists and always talk everyone else out of trouble. Hermes will be Hunter Olympian, he is 16 and stays most of the year at camp. most of the time he sends messages back and forth between two people. When he's not at camp he normally stays with his two friends George and Martha Caucus. He is a trickster and very good at pickpocketing people, Chiron and Father have had to bail him out of jail several times and he went to juvenile when he was eight until he was 10. He can't stay out of trouble and pranks everyone. his mother left him with his father due to not being in a condition to care for him, but he still sees her every so often, Dionysus will be called Dylan, he his 14 years old and goes to a Private school in upstate new york. during the summers he stays at camp. He likes parties and has gotten arrested for drinking underage at a party that he snuck out too. He sleeps a lot when he is not in school. He was left on our doorstep by his mother. Anyone else is to be called family friends. and you can just make up names for them."

"What about Dite and Hecate" I said

"Oh Aphrodite is Ashley Uranus, she is 26 and dated Heph, but then cheated on him with Ares and is still dating Ares. She is a famous model and has her own clothing line. She and Ares fight a lot and have an off-on relationship and everyone believe Ares is looking for someone besides her" Athena says "Hecate is our aunt through Adoption, She was adopted by our grandmother who we have never meet, Hecate is the reason we know about the wizarding world seeing as she is a witch. On Wizarding standards you are considered a muggleborn as neither of your parents are magical"

"Okay" I said

"Your powers are going to be limited and you will be what he call half mortal. You can die but as soon as you do you will become immortal again, or have to spend time with uncle hades until Father makes you immortal if you die too soon you will not be able to curse people or bless them, nor will you be able to assume your godly form. you will keep your power of prophecy and you will be able to use low rate flashing powers, nothing such as teleporting your self or big things. you will be unable to change forms so you had better pik one you like as you will only be able to slightly alter your appearance. you will keep you powers with poetry, Archery and music. You need to keep the fact that you are a greek god a secret but you can tell the family you live with if you must but no one else. You must follow wizarding laws and the the school rules . You will not have your car or your symbol of power. You must set your car for Auto pilot for while you are gone. And lastly, Hogwarts first years are 11 years old so thats how old you are." Athena says as we got to the med. She then turned and left.

"Gezz that's a lot to remember" I said walking in, I saw Hermes laying on a bed, face down in a pillow with the lights off, touching his back i could feel his breathing, he was asleep, I tilted his head so that he could breathe and then left a bottled water and a aleve next to his bed, "Goodnight Hermes" I said softly before walking out and shutting the door as quietly as i could. I flashed to my Temple and started packing my stuff by hand. After that, I looked in the mirror and decided to chose my appearance. I closed my eyes and lengthened my hair too mid back even though I was eleven, I made myself the size of a eleven year old and got rid of how muscular I looked making myself look more thin and frail, I was still just as strong as I was. I sighed running my hand through my hair my bruises were even darker on my skin now that the sun was going down and my tan was paling away. I can go as pale as a corpse, I took one last look at myself and got into bed.

 **Geez, that took a while to do. Comment if you want but I'm not the kind of Auther that will ask you to review at the end of each Chapter. This might be the only time you see a message at the end of the Chapter**


	2. first day of punishment

**I do not Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, but any OC's that may Appear are fully mine.**

 **Chapter 2**

My first day of Punishment  
Gonna be living with the Weasleys  
Damn my secrects already out

"Apollo... Apollo, get up... APOLLO!" My sister said trying to wake me, after my daily sun drive I had decided to go back to sleep. Artemis and Ares had returned home last night and Ares was sentenced to cleaning Olympus by hand, Artemis, well they were still debating over her punishment. So until then, she was confined to Olympus. I was secretly hoping she'd be sentenced to going to school with me, that way I'm not entirely on my own but knowing the Olympian council they'll take forever to decide. there is a saying among the minor gods _'When the Olympians decide something.'_ and _'The Olympian council will decide when Pigs fly'_. It takes forever for them to decide anything. One thing I'm looking forward to, no longer sitting through those long boring meetings, unlike D, I always get busted when I try to sleep.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled pulling the covers over my head.

"Hecate is here" She said pulling the blankets off of me

"Ugh, fine" I said sitting up, I slowly got out of bed fully clothed in ripped jeans, a red T and a pair of sandals with a black windbreaker. Artemis brushed back my golden blonde hair. I glared at her and tried to swat her hand away from my hair. I hate when people touch my hair.

"Okay, let me check your bag real quick" she said going through my bag"Do you got your iPod and phone"

"Of course I do" I said putting my iPod and phone in my pocket with my earbuds I took my bag from her and we walked to the throne room in silence.

"I love you brother, see ya" she said giving me a hug. I hugged her back, I figured it would be a while until I saw her again. I walked over to Hecate.

"Alright, most of your stuff has been sent to the Weasley's house. Ready to go?" Hecate asked when I approached her

"Not really" I said "But I know I've no choice"

"Well let's get going, I'm going to send your backpack to the Weasleys" She waved her hand and my backpack vanished. She then took my hand and moments later we were in the streets of London, we walked into too an old run down building.

"The Le...a...key Col...dron?" I said struggling to read the sign. Reading was tough for mean and that was because I was dyslexic like most demigods were even though I was a god.

"The Leaky Cauldron" Hecate said "Come on child"I made a face, I hated being called a child. We walked inside the old dusty pub, it was quite shabby but there were still people sitting around drinking. I noticed there were no T.V's. What building doesn't have a TV! Thankfully we wouldn't be staying in this shabby pub long. I was only 11, not old enough to drink, we had no business in here.

"Want the usual Hecate?"An older man said, he must have been the bartender.

"No Tom, I'm escorting young Fred here to meet the Weasleys" Hecate said gesturing to me

"American transfer boy?" Tom said. I couldn't believe people already knew about me, the again this Titaness never knew how to keep her big trap shut.

"Yes, Tom this is him" Hecate said, Tom looked at me and scowled

"How bad of a condition was the boy in?" Tom asked in concern

"He was Abused by his Step-mother" Hecate said, she must of been told my backstory otherwise she wouldnt of know that.

"Poor child" Tom said

"We best be off, Things to do" Hecate said leading me out back

"It a dead end" I said looking up at the brick wall in front of us. By now I was sure this 'Hogwarts' was a bad idea.

"To those who don't know how to pass" she said "Now watch what I do, and don't forget this" She tapped a few bricks and the wall started to open up. They gave way to a alley of stores

"Whoa" I said amazed, I was not expecting what I now saw in front of me. It looked as if we had gone back in time, the buildings where 1960 1970 style, some maybe even older.

"Welcome, Apollo, to Diagon Alley" she said. The streets were bustling with busy people. Witches and wizards going on about their business "Come along" she pulled me along down the street. I felt a Haiku coming on.

"The streets are full  
And busy with witches n wizards  
this is so cool" I said making a haiku

"Really Apollo?" Hecate said as we approached the front desk after walking through the doors of the biggest building. There was a red-headed family already there, and there was a bunch of them, the only Adult was a plumb and very kind looking woman.

"Hullo Hecate," The Woman said, she clearly knew Hecate, or at least Hecate's Wizarding World Identity

"Good day Molly, this is the American Child i told you about, Fred Olympian" Hecate said

"I may be from USA  
But I'm not classified as American  
Ima Yankee" I said making another Haiku, Hecate gave me a look and I grinned up at her

"You have his file correct" Hecate said rolling her eyes

"He's an abuse victim" Mrs. Weasely said with pity. I got the feeling I would getting Pity from a lot of people until the bruises had all healed. It was very frustrating that I couldn't flash them healed.

"Yes, I used a spell to hide his bruises," Hecate said

"Ya did?" I said I hadn't noticed until now that I couldn't see my bruised

"Yes, apparently you weren't paying attention," Hecate said, she then approached the counter with Mrs. Weasley.

"So your name is Fred ?" a redheaded boy said there were three others with him. One looked just like this boy, the other had curly hair and wore glasses, and the next had longer hair. All had red hair.

"Yeah," I said twirling a strand of my golden blonde hair between my middle and Index finger

"My name is Fred too," He said. Oh Father Almighty. Why did I pick Fred for a name?

"And I'm George," the one identical to him said

"That's Fred and this is George" The one with long hair said pointing to the opposite ones "I'm Charlie" I couldn't believe they had tried to trick me!

"I am Percy Weasley" the curly haired one said "What's your name, mate"

"I'm Fred Phoebus-Apollo Olympian," I said extending my hand to Fred, or at least I think it was Fred. "Nice ta meet Ya'll." I didn't even bother trying to make my accent sound New York sounding

"The proper term is you, or You all" Percy said

"Ima Yankee" I said

"No, you're not, You're a country boy by the way talk." Hecate said

"Fine ima country Yankee" I said

"Fred, you can deny it as much as you want child, but you're a country boy"

"Awl fine, I'm Country" I said as we walked to some carts following a goblin.

"Well, at school some people may say you speak odd" Percy said. I could tell he was one of those people who spoke very formal. I already didn't like him

"They don't matter, neither does what they say" I said "I like my way of talkin'" I grinned up at Percy as the cart took off down the tracks. We stopped at the Weasleys vaults and then another.

"This will be yours while you are in this world" Hecate told me as she pulled a bunch of the coins into a pouch. "The bronze ones are nuts, the silver are sickles and the gold are gallons." she said and went on to explain what went into what.

"How about we go get your wands first" Mrs. Weasley said leading us to a dusty shop the shelves snaked around most the walls and were pilled high with small boxes

" _Ol...iv..en..der's wa..nds_ " I said sounding out the sign in greek

"I'm afraid I have to go. Molly, I have already sent his stuff to your house." Hecate said "A word Fred" she gestured to the other side of the shop

" _Yes Hecate?"_ I said walking to her switching to greek

 _"I want you to be careful while you're here. There are many things in this world that can hurt a god, Apollo"_

" _I'll be fine there's no need to worry"_ I said

" _If anything happens to you or you get into trouble I'll be the first immortal to know. I put myself down on the emergency contact list as your Aunt."_

 _"Thats good to know"_

 _"Do try to make some friends, Apollo. Try to have a good time, I suggested this school because it will be fun."_

 _"I'll try"_

 _"Alright Apollo, run along now"_ She said and she left the shop I returned to Mrs. Weasley's side

"I wondered When I would Seeing one of Hecate's Nephews" A older man said coming out, looking me over "Apollo" he greeted

"That's..m.. my middle name, sir," I said stuttering, I stuttered when ever I had to lie it was something I couldn't help. Being the God of truth it was hard for me to lie

"Of course, my bad Mr. Olympian," he said

"Let's get started. Fred, my Fred. You first" Mrs. Weasley said pushing Fred forward. I noticed he had an F on his shirt. That will make it easier to tell them apart. George had a G on his.

"I'm not Fred he is" Fred said

"There be an F on ya shirt, Fred" I said

"Shove it" Fred said grinning, I had busted their switch up act. I walked past him grinning back

"since y'all are doin' that I gonna go first" I said stepping up to the counter. I gazed into the future and saw dragon heartstring would blow things up. "I'd try ta avoid dragon heartstring unless you want things ta blow" I said

"You can see into the future?" He said

"Yaw sir, I can" I said. "tisn't certain though, the future is always changing. I can only see possibilities of it, an' all of them gonna blow"

"Very well" he said pulling a box of the self, opened it and unwrapped a wand "12 inch Unicorn tail hair core, pine wood" he handed the wand too me, it didn't feel right, didn't feel magical. "Go on give it a wave" he said I did as told, the window nearby shattered "No, most defiantly not" he snatched the wand away and handed me another. I waved it and boxes flew off the shelf. He snatched it away 15 wands and a destroyer latter he picked up a box different from all the others, "I wonder" He said glancing back at me.

"What" I asked

"13 inch Laurel tree wood, Hyacinth flower core soaked in ichor, the core, and wood. This wand is so powerful no Wizard has been able to use it. but you might." He said handing me the wand. I gave the wand a wave and the room was bathed in a soft gold light. "Curious, very curious that this wand would choose him"

"What curious sir?" I said

"Given your name sake, This wand is made out of Laurel wood and a Hyacinth floor. A nymph who the original Apollo who loved her was turned into a Laurel tree to escape the love stricken god once he was hit with a cursed love arrow. The most notable male lover of The original Apollo was transformed into a flower when a jealous wind god caused a disk that he and Apollo where tossing to hit him in the head, killing him instantly. It densest come to a surprise that this wand chose you. " He said as he put the wand back in the box. I took the bag that had my wand and stepped back for Fred and George too get their wands after paying for my Wand.

"So are you a half-blood..." Fred or George said

"Or an Pure-blood" The other finished

"Nether, Aunt Hecate ain't related ta me by blood, she's adopted. We like ta keep that information private." I said

"So you're a muggle born" Fred said, I checked to make sure it was Fred and he was.

"That's kinda what I just said partna" I said as we stopped at the bookstore

"Phoebus- Apollo, do you mind if I call you by your middle name?" Mrs. Weasley said

"No ma'am, I don't. Please, call me Phoebus or Apollo, i don't like bein' addressed by both of em at once" I said

"Of course dear" Mrs. Weasley said as we gathered the books that we needed. I noticed we were lacking two people.

"Mrs. Weasley, where did Percy and Charlie go?" I asked

"They went on while we were in the wand shop, they will meet up at the robe place" Mrs. Weasley said

"Find everything alright?" The owner of the store said when I put the books on the counter

"Yes'm" I said

"That will be 15 galleons" she said, I pulled out the money and paid for my books. Mrs. Weasley payed for Fred and George's when we got out of the store another store caught my eye. In the window, I saw a broomstick with a box of what looked like sport supplies.

"Quid..itch Quali..ty sports and su...pli..ies?" I said

"Quality Quidditch sports and supplies" Fred said "We can't get anything from their until next year"

"Phoebus are you dyslexic?" Mrs. Weasley asked me

"Sort of, it's just a slight case of it" I said looking up at a sign of the robe store "Ma..dam Mal..kin s Ropes for all occa...sions" I read struggling to read it still "I can read symbols a lot easier than I can letters."

"It says Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions" George said opening the door for me

"Thanks" I said walking into the store. I recognized Malkin, she was the one who made our clothes on Olympus. In my opinion, she was the best her fabric was always so soft.

"Here for robe dears" She said with her back turned

"Yes, these three" Mrs. Weasley said, malkin turned to face us and gazed over us. Her eyes stopped on me.

"Apollo?" She said in surprise "Oh Merlin, Hecate wasn't joking" She caught me in a tight hug causing me too wince due to my bruises. She could give Cyclops's a run for their money on how tight of a hug she could give "Is everything alright child" She said once she had pulled away

"Uhh" I said not sure how too answer

"Come on dear, I'll do you first. Hecate has informed me of what has happened" Malkin said, it became clear that a few people must be in on the back story, or at least the ones who would recognize me. I let her lead me into the back room, her workroom. "What Ares did too you is unacceptable" She said

"No kiddin'" I said stepping up on the stand for her too fit me for the robes.

"At least you weren't thrown into Tartarus" she said getting to work "raise your arms" I did as she said. After a bit she had made my school clothes out of the finest fabric. I pulled out some money when we went back into the main room.

"How much" I asked her

"Keep your money, boy, I'll owl the bill to your father," She said packaging the robes. I put them into my bag

"Looks like Daddy's gotta pay" Fred joked there was a flash of lightning from outside but not a cloud in the sky.

"For an American, you're pretty popular, mate," George said as Fred went into the back.

"Through my aunt" I said, "Aunt Hecate's pretty well known I guess."

"Out of curiosity how many siblings too you have?" George asked, we sat down on the window seal.

"Well there is Heph Olympian; my eldest half-brother, Ari Olympian; he's my violent half-brother, Estelle Olympian Ares' twin, Amanda Olympian, my smartest half-sister. Then there's my little twin sis, Artemis, I call her Artie, Hunter Olympian, he's the prankster and my half-brother and then there is Dylan my youngest half-brother. he's still older than me though" I said

"What about the rest of you're family." he asked

"Well there is, Aunt Hectare, Aunt Heather, Aunt daisy, Uncle Hector and uncle PJ, I just call him Uncle P. Those are the only ones I know of. My cousin's from uncle P are Perseus Jackson, Frank Zhang, and Triton Atlantas, From uncle H is Nico Di Angelo, and Hazel... Ya know i ain't gonna even try too name em all" I said "I don't get along with most my family other than my lil' sis."

"Why not" George asked

"They don't really like me, Ari mostly and he's a lot of influence on everyone, he's a real jerk" I looked at my reflection in the window the bruises on my face were coming back meaning the spell Hecate had used on me was fading away. Fred came back out,

"The spell is wearing off" I said

"Are you alright mate?" Fred asked me pushing George into the back with Malkin.

"No" I said, I didn't feel right lying to them. I didn't like lying in general I was going off a technicality when I told George about my family but it didn't feel right, I felt bad about it and it must've shown on my face.

"What's wrong?" He said softly draping his arm around my shoulders

"Not here" I said my voice cracked I saw Percy and Mrs. Weasley talking

"Just drop it Percy, It's just a name" Mrs. Weasley said, percy said something else too her "Maybe he's from a Greek orgin." Mrs. Weasley said sternly "This discussion is over Percy" the two came inside as George got done

"There's something off about you Fred Phoebus-Apollo Olympian" Percy said "You're to cheerful for a abuse victim"

"When you've been treated the way I have you learn how to look past the dark side of life" I said

"You're 11 no normal 11 year old would be as cheerful as you." He said

"Why does it matter how cheerful I am!" I sort of shouted and stormed out of the shop, Fred and George caught up with me. My temper went off a lot faster than I wanted it to.

"Ignore him, he's a prat" George said

"Lets just keep going" I said, and I remained silent until the end of the trip. In the ice cream shop Percy began to bug me again.

"Fred Olympian, tell me, how is a muggle born the nephew of-"

"Go ta Tartarus" iIsaid a little too loudly

"Again with the greek, see I have reason to believe that-"

"I'm a descendant of the Greek gods!" I snapped "I was n...Named in honor of A..Apollo" I stuttered due to lying but my mad tone made up for that. Percy wasn't swayed though

"I Think you really are-"

"Shut up!" I said harshly standing up so quickly I knocked my chair over

"Calm down Fred" George said putting his hand on my arm.

"Percy, leave the poor boy alone" Mrs. Weasley said

"How about we go home now," Charlie said

"That's a good idea, he can go through with me" Fred said

"Huh" I said confused, Fred lead me too a fireplace and into it after he took powder from a container

"The Burrow!" He yelled throwing the powder down we were engulfed in green flames and spinning until we slide out into a den. I laid on the floor trying to get my bearings, the spinning had made me dizzy. Fred grabbed me under the arms and pulled me onto the couch "Fred" he said "You alright mate?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy" I said

"Fred, you're back, ah the American boy is with you" A red-headed man said, it seemed to me that this whole family was red-haired.

"I'm Fred Phoebus-Apollo Olympian, sir" I said politely

"I know, it was on the file you're aunt gave us" The man said "Author Weasley, it's nice to have you here, so you're a muggle-born?"

"Yes sir" I said about the time George came sliding out onto the floor

"Dad don't bombard him" Fred said

"Dad, works at the Ministry, he loves muggles and their stuff." George said.

"Okay," I said pulling out my iPod and putting my earbuds in

" _Baby blue starring in the window pane  
Just counting drops of rain  
Wondering if she has the guts to take it  
Running down her dreams in a dirty dress  
Now her heart's a mess  
Praying she'll find a way to make_

 _So keep on climbing, through the ground, through the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching through the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't be scared now  
Cause you can learn to fly on the way down_

 _Searching for a sign in the night even like a lonely string of lights  
That'll burn just long enough for you to see it  
The roads have been long and you feel like giving up  
There's more than this than just the breath your breathing_

 _So keep on climbing, through the ground, through the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching through the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't be scared now  
Cause you can learn to fly on the way down_

 _On the way down_

 _You won't forget the heavy steps it took to let it go  
Close your eyes. Count to ten, hold your breath and fly_

 _Keep on climbing, through the ground, through the ground might shake  
Just keep on reaching through the limb might break  
We've come this far, don't be scared now  
Cause you can learn to fly on the way down"_ I sang by the end of the song everyone who had come in was awestruck at my voice. Fred pulled one of my earbuds out of my ears

"You couldn't hear us could you mate," he said

"Naw, sorry I like my music," I said

"You have a beautiful voice" A boy older than Charlie said "Names Bill Weasley, nice to meet you Phoebus" He ruffled my golden blonde hair. I scowled but refrained from swatting at his hand like I do with everyone else who touching my hair.

"You'll be rooming with Fred and George, We've already put your stuff in their room" Mr. Weasley

"Since Fred and I end up sleeping together most nights you can take my bed mate," George said

"Thanks," I said, I knew if they were to be my friends I needed to tell them the truth.

"We're going to show him to our room Mum," Fred said grabbing my hand and pulling me up to their room.

"Guys, There's something I wanna tell ya now that we're alone," I said, "Percy was right, I am the god Apollo, I woulda told ya earlier but Hecate was there I'm not supposed to even tell you this in the first place."

"So basically you had to lie to me about your family" George said

"Well, sort of it wasn't all a lie. How about I tell you the truth." I said sitting down. They both set down on the bed across from me.

"Well to start off I had gotten into some trouble with father and was kept in a cell for a while. My brother Ares was the one that beat meh, Father wanted to send me to Tartarus, that's basically the greek hell, My sis Artemis begged for father to reconsider, he did and hecate suggested I be sent to Hogwarts. I was forbidden from telling anyone but Demigods."

"What are you god of?" Fred asked

"Sun, Truth, Archery, Healing, poetry, Prophecy, music, an' a lot of other things," I said

"For a god of truth you're pretty good at lying," George said

"Actually I was going off of Technicalities when I was telling ya bout my family," I said "Ari was Ares-"

"That was a given," George said.

"Yeah, he really needs to pick a better name" I said grinning "Heph was Hephaestus, amanda is Athena, Hunter is Hermes, Dylan is Dionysus, Pj is Poseidon's, Hector is Hades, Artie is Artemis but I really do call her Artie, she hates it, though, It'll take forever If I try to name my whole family" I said.

"I bet so," the twins said

 _'Careful Apollo'_ Artemis's voice rang in my head, we had a telegraphic twin bound

' _I need some friends I can trust to be who I really am 'round them.'_ I replied

"You can't tell anyone bout who I am," I told them

"We promise that we won't," They said together.

"Thank you," I said


	3. Intersiting arival at School

**_I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_ , **

**also my yearing in this story may be a little off, I know that but to change it would mean to rewrite the entire story and I'm not doing that, in yearing I mean the years apart from Percy, Charlie, fred Weasley and George**

 **just a random idea i had rated teen because Apollo is a bit wild and there is no telling what he might do. Rating could change depending on what all i make him do. Also I set this in 2006 or when ever iPhones had just came out just for the hell of it. Dont like you dont have to read, wont hurt my feelings**

 **another note I have given Apollo a country accent that I attempted to write, so ta is to and so on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: interesting arival at school**

"Phoebus! Time to get up!" Molly yelled from the kitchen, I rolled over in bed where I was listening to my music. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow polo. I snapped my fingers and all my stuff flew into my trunk. Phoebe the owl Athena had given me before I left Olympus, hooted at me. She let me name her Phoebe because her eyes reminded me of my fallen Daughter. Phoebe had always loved snowy white owls as well

"I'll be back soon girl," I said softly as I pulled a rat out of thin air and gave it to her.

"Phoebus!" Percy called

"I'm Comin'!" I yelled. I pulled one ear bud out and walked down stairs to the table, so far the twins had kept their word, I sat down between them like I had done at every other meal. Molly sighed seeing I had my earbuds in again.

"No electronics at the table," she said, I chose to be annoying this morning and ignore her.

"Morning Weasleys, Morning Phoebus" Author said coming in from work.

"Morning Dad," All the Weasley kids said, I just grinned at him.

"Morning Author," Molly said "Phoebus I said no Electronics at the table," Molly said glaring at me

"I know," I said grinning at her and cutting my Ipod off and taking out my ear bud.

'Shall I tell father you are Misbehaving already?' My sister joked in my head

'For the love of Tartarus no arte!' I replied I started eating the food Molly had put on my plate for me, she had been doing everything she could to spoil me while I was here and to try to 'raise' me where father hadn't and mama couldn't. I really didn't mind.

"So we found this new muggle thing last night" Author said, "It's like Phoebus's music box-"

"I-pod" I corrected "Ya probably found an iPhone"

"Yes, yes, probably," He said "What are the functions of An I-phony"

"Here we go again," Charlie said. This was the normal table conversation. Me explaining the functions of some muggle object. The first one was a rubby duckie. I died laughing when I had too explain that. Couldnt keep a streight face.

"An iPhone is basically like a telephone or a mobile phone but it's a touch screen, It can do everything my iPod can and it can call n text." I said "I actually both Ipod and Iphone" I pulled them both from my pocket and sat them on the table

"Interesting" Author said "Do they do anything-" My iPhone vibrated and the screen lit up showing that I had a message

'Ares: Father told me to tell you to write us some when you get to school, and I got out of punishment punk' I picked my phone up before they could see the name but it was set in a very fine print so all they saw was the message. At least I hoped. "Hate him so much" I mumbled

'Tell him I said okay, and Ares you can go to Tartarus Jackass' I texted back setting my phone back down he sent a response pretty quickly.

'Ares: oh, I'm telling!' everyone saw it before I could pick it up

"What is he? Four" Percy asked

"He acts like it," I said, Fred, George and I finished eating at the same time. The three of us had started finishing each other's sentences.

"Let's go…" Fred said

"Ahead and…" I said

"Pack our…" George said

"Stuff," the three of us said together and we went up the stairs, I started giggling cause the whole thing was funny too me, Arte would never do that with me. My phone vibrated

'Ares: You got silent punk. Afraid Father's going to ground you further.'

'Go to Tartarus and stay there'

'Ares: that's not very nice punk'

'Well, I don't care. Now leave me alone' When I looked up from my phone Fred and George were packing their stuff, I snapped and It was all packed for them "Thanks, mate," They said

"No problem," I said sitting down on the bed.

"Will they work at school." Fred asked gesturing to my phone

"They were built by Hephaestus, if they can withstand Godly power an' Aurra I'm sure they can handle a bit of magic," I said

"This will be the first school you've ever been too won't it," They asked

"Naw, I've been too a few others," I said

"Excited?"

"Naw, I'm Nervous, This is technically my punishment for fleeing Olympus during the prophecy of seven," I said

"What's the Prophecy of seven?" George asked. The room started to get hazy like a green haze, I struggled to stay conscious but failed.

When I came too I was being carried by Charlie "This one good enough?" He asked

"Yes," Fred and George said. Charlie put me down on something. There was some shuffling and Phoebe squawking and a door sliding shut "I hope he's alright, Georgie"

"I'm sure he is freddie" George said, my head was pounding

"That was freaky, his eye turned green" Fred said

"Ugh" I groaned forcing myself to open my eyes

"We'll have company soon" I mumbled and a few moments later the compartment door opened.

"Hey guys who's this… Lord Apollo?" A voice said, I turned to face too door and saw Lee Jordan, Demigod son of Hermes "Dad wasn't kidding….Oops" he said looking at the twins

"They know, an' for now just call me Apollo" I said drawing my legs up, I gestured to the seat next to me. "Come in" I said he came in and sat next too me

"Why are you hear my lord?" He asked

"Lee, Just call me Apollo" I said "And this is my punishment"

"Can you even read English?" Lee said

"Sorta, I'm Dyslexic like you just not as bad, I'm actually the Only Dyslexic immortal" I said "I can read it's just difficult"

"You can rely on us like lee does" George said

"Thanks guys" I said

"So are you going too let me in on everything" Lee said

"Yeah might be-" There was a flash and a envelope with hermes packaging emblem landed in Lee's lap.

"Go 'head an' read it" I said

'Lee,

Apollo was punished by our father for ignoring the order to return to olympus. He was sentenced to spend seven years as a semi-mortal, meaning he's still immortal but his powers are weakened tremendously and he can die; but if he does die he'll be revived. He can not use his insta-heal healing power, change form, or teleport and using what powers he does have will tire him out, like when he used them to pack his stuff this morning. He's able to see into the future and make prophecies still but he can't use his godly sight. I'm pretty sure his singing, instrument playing and, unfortunately, poetry, namly Hiaku, abilities are still the same along with his archery. Father doesnt want him too tell mortals who he really is so he is going by Fred Phoebus-Apollo Olympian; which I'm sure he's figured out by now that was a bad choice. He'll go to school all seven years. I fixed your books too change language depending on who's reading it too make it easier for you. Father wouldnt let me change my brothers.

Hecate is currently putting together a little something for the four of ya'll. Apollo you can still use the mist but I don't suggest it, it's not good too put mortals under too much influence of it.

Lee, you've made me very proud during the war and I hate that I can't always be there for you and your siblings but know that I'm always watching over you.

Love,

Dad (Hermes)"

The letter read out in my brothers voice "you're a half-blood lee?" The twins said

"Yeah, didn't know how well you'd take it if I told you" Lee said

"What did he mean by the four of us?" Fred said and at that moment there was another gold flash and four boxes appeared. One for each of us. I opened mine and pulled out a book.

"Hog...warts a His..to...ry" I said

"Hogwarts a history" George said grinning

"Really Hecate" I said putting the book aside. The next thing I pulled out was my Lyre, then my medical bag, my poetry books and my photo album. I put the other stuff aside and opened the photo album too a picture of mama and I when I was little sitting next to the fireplace reading. George opened his and found a Greek Mythology book. Fred pulled the same thing out of his

"The fates have a sense of humor?" Lee said

"Naw, but ya Dad does" I said

"Shut up mate" Lee said. The twins had also got pranking things and guides too trouble making

"Hermes sure knows how to spot a troublemaker" I said as lee started opening his, he got roughly the same things the twins got. I put my earbuds in and started to sing along with my music while looking at my photo album.

"Feelin' my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beatin' heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where it starts  
They tell me i'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that is fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carryin' the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
Wish I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost"

"I get my breath taken away every time I hear you sing" George said

"I was tryin' not ta bother y'all" I said

"Anything for the trolley dears" A elderly lady pushing a Trolley asked us.

"No" Fred and George said

"I'm Good" Lee says

"Naw" I said "We should probably go head an' change" I said when she had left. I pulled my robes from my trunk and went to the changing room, I snapped my fingers and my clothes were replaced with the robes. I walked back to the compartment, the inside curtains were now blocking the door. I knocked just incase they were still changing, the door came open some and I went in shutting the door behind me making sure the curtains were also shut. When I was done with that I saw George was fiddling with his belt, Lee was tucking his shirt in and Fred was struggling with his tie. It hadn't occurred to me until then that they maybe didn't know how to tie and tie yet. "Here, let me help" I said taking his tie in my hands and not only doing it for him but also showing him how to do it.

"Thanks mate" Fred said, I then proceed to help lee with his.

"Didn't ya dad show you how to do this?" I asked

"He did but I still have trouble with it." Lee said "How do you do it so well?"

"Years of practice, you'll get it eventually" I said then I snapped and all their clothes flew on them perfectly adjusted

"Ack!" George said in surprise "Don't do that Phoebus!"

"Sorry, Partna" I said stifling a laugh at his reaction. I sat down on the seat next to Lee

"Earlier at home, that was freaky" Fred said

"What happened?" I asked "Sorry, but I can't remember"

"It was really scary" George said "You like froze and you're eyes glazed over green"

"Glowing green" Fred added

"Green smoke came from somewhere" George said

"It surrounded you, you were stiller than stone-" Fred said

"Didn't think you were breathing-"

Dropped you're i-phoney-"

"Spoke in different voice-"

"Raspy female voice-"

"Said a odd poem" Fred and George said taking turns

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the chariot" Lee said

"Need us to repeat?" They said

"No, i understand what you said, it's just, that's what happens when rachel gives a prophecy." Lee said

"But the oracle is-" I said

"That means the entire oracle power must be going through you and was unable to return to Rach." Lee said

"That or it split part of it getting bound to me" I said. I picked up my phone and went to rachel's contact.

'Prophecy back?' I texted

"What did he say?" Lee asked

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call-" Fred said

"Too storm or fire the world must fall-" George said

"An oath to keep with a final breath-" Fred said

"And foes bear arms too the doors of death" George said

"The prophecy of seven" Lee said

"It seems that I recited it" I said

'Rachel: yes, I recited the Prophecy of seven' came my Oracle's response

'That's odd, i did the oracle thing this morning, woke up from it half and hour ago' I replied

'Rachel: What does this mean'

'I don't know. I think enough of the oracle power is trapped n me, so i'm temporarily a oracle. least I hope it's temporary. If u were able to recite a prophecy u still have the spirit of delphi & still a oracle. We just both have the powers now.'

'Rachel: I'll text if anything happens'

'And i'll do the same, please inform chiron about this. Have him tell my father this could have effect on my punishment'

'Rachel: yes of course' I leaned back in my seat and put my earbuds in. the song daughter of the moon came on. I closed my eyes

I was standing on a cliffside looking down on a guy. He was a spirit but hades hadn't or couldn't take him yet. He was talking too some monsters, Harpies were at the front of the army of monsters."It's done my lord, the powers of the stupid oracle are now bound to that Pathetic boy and girl." The harpy said

"Yes good, soon maybe the boy will give us our prophecy" This lord said

"But Voldemort how will we get the prophecy?" the harpy asked

"We must bide our time for now, we have seven years of the boy in school" Voldemort said

"Yes my lord when the time is right we will crush the ministry and Olympus" the harpy says

"We'll be there soon" lee said shaking me awake. I stood up stretching, my Ipod was laying on the seat and my earbuds must of fallen out. I grabbed my Ipod and shut it off, and then put it in my robe pocket with my Iphone. I then pulled my wand out of my trunk and put my photo album in. I felt the train starting to slow down.

"We're stopping" I said as we pulled into the train station. The doors opened when it came to a complete stop and we all got off.

"Firs' years, Firs years o'er here" A unusually tall man said. Too me he looked like a half-giant. The four of us got to him first and I hoped he didn't recognize me as a god "three too a boat" he said

"You three-" I started

"No!" they all said harshly. I took a step back almost stepping on some girls foot.

"Sorry Fred," Fred said "But with what happened today it's better you're watched"

"I understand" I sighed getting in a boat with Fred and George

"Forward!" the half-giant yelled as soon as everyone was in a boat. The boats lurched forward, everyone but me seemed to be startled by it. I had rode with Ares enough that i was used to being jolted around and the vehicle lurching. My half-brother couldn't drive very well and for that reason father won't let him get a mortal license. I mean if he can't drive his Chariot-motorcycle on olympus he hell as cant drive a Mortal car. "You'll get yer firs' glimpse of the castle after the bridge, Duck!" The half-Giant said. Well all ducked under the bridge and past it we saw a old castle, it was quite epic too the mortals but not too me. It was nothing compared to Olympus but it still seemed pretty cool. Reminded me of those old palaces and castles that are now mostly rundown like the one that there used to be in Troy. When we got back on land we were meet at the doors by a middle aged woman with wise, grey eyes, and a no-nonsense complexion. She gave me the same vibe Athena did, so I knew that she would be one one of the strict teachers. She was tallish dressed in greenish robes and her dark hair was tied up in a bun. She had on square shaped glass and I felt like I should know her from somewhere but I just couldn't remember where. She lead us to A corridor then stopped and turned to face us.

(Mcgonagall's is speech right from the book with a few words taken out/added)

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She said "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you too whichever house becomes yours. The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments I suggest you take this time too make sure you are presentable." Her gaze landed on me with that stern look of hers, I realised the humidity of the air mixed with the moisture made my hair frizzle up and it was now probably sticking out in every direction. This was going to be a disaster! "I will return when we are ready for you." She walked through. I pulled out my Ipod and my pocket brush I always kept on me and attempted to tame my hair. I used the camera as a mirror and by the time she returned I had semi-tamed my blonde mane. "Move along now the sorting will start now" she said sharply. We followed her into the Great hall. There were four long tables and one at the front, the roof looked like the night sky and candles were floating in the air suspended by nothing. It was the only lighting in the room aside for the moon that shined through the ceiling. I smiled up at the moon. We stopped at the front of the room. On a stool sat a old shabby hat which then seemed to split some of its seams and start to sing forming a mouth

"Oh you may not think i'm pretty  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me

You can keep your bowlers black  
You're top hats sleek and tall  
For i'm the hogwarts sorting hat  
I can cap them all

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The sorting hat can't see  
So try me on and i will tell you  
Where you ought to be

You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart

You might belong in hufflepuff  
Where they are loyal and just  
Those patient hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a ready mind  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind

Or perhaps in slytherin  
Where you'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on. Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap  
You're safe in my hands (though i have none)  
For i'm a thinking cap." It sang

"When I call you're name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" The teacher said picking up the hat. "Fredrick Weasley" Fred walked up to the stool and sat down. The teacher put the hat on his head.

"A weasley!" The hat said "I know what just what to do with you. Gryffindor!" The hat was pulled off of his head and he went too the Gryffindor table

"Mcgonagall was a Gryffindor in her school days, I hear. She's the one doing the sorting"

"George Weasley" Mcgonagall said George walked up to the stool

"Ha! Another Weasley I know what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled out George joined his brother at the gryffindor table.

"Fred Phoebus-Apollo Olympian" Mcgonagall said stumbling over my code name. I walked slowly up too the stool and sat down. She put the hat on my head

'Hmm a immortal, you're the first immortal I've ever sorted. Hmm….let's see here….better be….' "GRYFFINDOR!" when she removed the hat i walked over to the gryffindor table and sat down next too Fred

"It took forever for you mate" Percy said

"It was surprised  
That I was uhmerican  
So it took a while" I lied in a haiku, that was the only way that I could lie without a stutter. Percy sighed in frustration a blonde girl near charlie looked at me oddly, she wore a shining purple amulet

"He's always doing that" Percy told her

"Percy is a prat  
He doesn't like Fred's Haikus  
Percy's such a prat" Fred and George giggled trying their hand at a haiku

"The middle line has 9 syllables" I said

"Gryffindor" the sorting hat called out for lee, i had totally forgot that the sorting was going on. Even though this was a punishment it sure didn't feel like a punishment too me. A bit later everyone had been sorted. I decided not to tell them about my dream it wasn't that important and it was just that, a dream.

"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First years I would like to inform you that the forbidden forest is that Strictly forbidden." Fred George and I shared a look. I wanted to go into that forest if it's forbidden then it's gotta be fun. "Also magic is not to be used in the corridors. Mr. Flinch has asked me to remind you that fanged frisbees amongst other things are banned. For a list of everything banned please see the list nailed to his door, Now let the feast begin" The headmaster said or at least I think he was the headmaster. He clapped twice and food appeared on the table

Fred:

Midway into the feast I noticed Apollo had not even touched his food or even put anything on his plate. "Fred?" I said touching his shoulder, his eyes were glazed over green. The green smoke was slowly appearing. Percy realised this and dropped his fork in surprise.

"Headmaster!" He shouted standing up quickly the entire hall became quiet

"Again" George had whispered

"Everyone away from the smoke and leave him alone" Dumbledore said. Percy and charlie who joined percy pulled George and I away away from Apollo.

"Weasley's bring him up here unless he can come on his own" McGonagall said

"Don't think he can" Percy said, George and I grabbed Apollo under his arms and carried him too the front. He was quiet light, lighter than i expected him to be. His body was spewing the smoke, we sat him on the stool after the hat was moved. Too my amazement he stayed upright. Snape pulled us away from him the room stayed silent. Apollo sat up right and his shoulders became relaxed. He then spoke in the raspy female voice.

"Four Wizards shall answer the call  
Too pure, half, or ichor a evil shall fall.  
None of the four shall survive  
Upon death again shall they be alive.  
One will perish by a stone wall,  
His body, too safty a brother shall haul.  
The next will die in pain by a stray spell,  
And another meets his end in evil's jail.  
The final shall fall heart by bronze,  
By dawn, again he stands before all a god.  
To help defeat evil a archer one shall become  
Seen by all the rising of a angry sun.  
By Archer or lightning a evil shall die  
Victory shall take too the sky.  
Ichor return home on Olympus  
Returned from the underworld, freed their spirits  
blessed by king of the Gods  
Live by archer, Ichor, Oracle sun  
Too be the first Wizard gods  
A friendship that defies the odds." Apollo said. They voice becoming louder with each line. After the last line his head dropped and he fell from the stool. He tumbled down the stairs and laid motionless at the bottom off them not getting up. George and I stood by McGonagall not sure if we could go near him yet since the smoke was still lingering

"I believe we have a seer in our student body" Snape said

"I think we have a new prophecy too recorded." The schools healer said

"I'd suggest we take mr. Olympian to hospital wing." Snape said, Apollo chose that moment too wake up.

"Ugh my head" Apollo said

"Fred!" I said running down the stairs too him. I pulled him up too his feet a little too quick than he needed to be.

"Whoa" He said swaying when i got him on his feet. He grabbed my shoulders to steady himself

"Alright mate?" George asked

"Just got a bit dizzy, pulled me up too quick" Apollo said " And my head is killing me"

"Maybe it's best if you go lay down, did you eat anything" McGonagall asked

"No, but i'm not hungry, I just wanna go lie down" Apollo said

" I'll take you to the gryffindor common room then" Mcgonagall said

"We want too go too" George and I said

"Come along then" McGonagall said

* * *

 **Please review, constructive crit advised if you want to critizize other wise I will ignore it and I typically do respond to all my reviews unless they are just plain out rude**


	4. i mess up

**_I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_ , **

**Four chapters in one day, man thats a record**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I mess up  
**

Apollo:

I woke up too find Fred and George shaking me "What" I asked "It's not even dawn yet" I grumbled

"Go on and get up we need to talk, we have about two hours till percy gets up at six" George said

"Give me ten minutes" I said getting up and going to the showers. I turned the water up as high as it went and it became instantly hot, I loved that i didn't have to wait on it to warm up. I got in the shower after vanishing my clothes. My skin turned red and started absorbing the heat that I needed. I felt my body temperature rising back to what it should be. When I got out I snapped my uniform on, my tie was now gold and red since I was sorted into Gryffindor. I summoned my comb and tried to brush all the knots out of my shoulder length hair, I finally gave up and put it up in a pony tail.

"You look lovely dear" Mama's voice said behind me, i twirled around to face her

"Mama!" I said in surprise "What are ya doin' here?"

I got Permission from you father too come see you" she said hugging me

"I missed you mama" I said

"You should probably go on down and not keep your friends waiting dear" Mama said flashing out when she let me go. I left the bathroom and went down to the common room

"Howdy partna" I said

"Took you long enough" Fred said

"Your hair's still wet" Lee said

"I know, It'll dry" I said my the water already starting to evaporate, turning into steam. "Whatcha need"

"The Prophecy you gave last night, we want to know what it meant" Fred said

"And I want to know what that was all about" Charlie said, Percy was right beside him

"I thought you said-" I looked at george

"Apparently they got up earlier" George said

"I don't know what happened last night" I said

"You were surrounded in green smoke" Percy said "and it was coming from you, I thought you had been cursed until you started speaking, the teachers may think you are a seer but no seer gives a prophecy like that"

"What did I say?" I asked

"I don't know, I was more concerned for Fred and George, Apollo" Percy said sneering my name

"How'd ya figure it out?" I said

"It doesn't take Einstein to put two and two together" Percy said

"You know who Einstein was?" I said

"Getting off topic Apollo" Percy sneered "I'm writing Mum and dad"

"For The love of Zeus, Apollo, you blew it already" Hermes voice said as he entered the room "You truly are a bad actor"

"What are you doin' here" I said

"Father sent me to help you explain" Hermes said

"Am I incapable of doin' anythin' by myself" I asked

"It's father" Hermes said "Now you can't repeat what we are about to tell you too anyone but you're family, I want you to swear on styx. Bad things could happen if his identity was discovered by this world"

"Fine, we swear on styx that I will not tell anyone but my family of this unless it is an emergency" Charlie said, Swearing for both him and percy

"Just so you know swearing on Styx is like a unbreakable vow, you get punished if you break it" I said

"I didn't say anything" Percy said

"Yeah, but you're brother swore for the both of you, by saying we he included you" Hermes said

"CHARLIE!" Percy yelled, Charlie took a few steps back

"Had he not I would not of told you anything" Hermes said

"You better start talking now" Percy said he was clearly pissed off

" So there was a war, a giant war that had a prophecy, Apollo recite" Hermes commanded, I sighed

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call  
Too storm or fire the world must fall  
A oath to keep with a final breath  
And foes bear arms too the doors of death" I recited

"So, um, yeah, that. Some roman and Greek Demigods built a ship and sail across the atlantic to the ancient lands to fight giants and prevent Gaia from rising, they have to fight the way there and on the way they meet Apollo and Artemis. Apollo gave Leo Valdez the cure to death in trade for a new instrument. He wasn't supposed to give Leo the cure. When the Demi gods got to Athens we went to go help them fight, Gaia rises because demigod blood hit the ground. Father slapped the demigods back to new york and sent Apollo to a jail on Olympus to be guarded by Ares while we discussed his punishment. Ares wasn't very nice to Apollo too put it lightly. It took us a few weeks to finally call him up to receive what was going to be his punishment. He was covered in bruises from Ares. Father was going to send Apollo too Tartarus but Artemis pleaded for her twins sake and Father changed the punishment too Expulsion from Olympus and going to school. Someone insisted he keep his Identity a secret, don't remember who, I had a bad headache during this meeting. His powers have been weakened and he is semi-mortal meaning he can die but will be revived upon a summer or winter solace if he does and will be immortal again at that time."

"When will you be able to return to Olympus" Charlie asked

"Expulsion means Expelled" I said solemnly "Could be a century could be never, When ever Father decides to lift the sentence"

"Father can hold a grudge for a long time as we have seen with our brother D, who has been confined to a demigod camp" Hermes said

"What does lee have to do with this" Percy said

"Oh, He's my son" Hermes said

"So About the prophecy" Fred said

"I'll need to know what I said" I said

"Four Wizards shall answer the call" Lee said

"Too pure, half, or Ichor a evil must fall" Fred said

"None of the four shall survive" George said

"Upon death again shall they be alive." Hermes said

"One will perish by a stone wall" Martha said

"His body too safty a brother shall haul" George the snake said

"The next shall die in pain by a stray spell" Hermes said

"Another meets his end in evils jail" George weasley said

"The final shall fall heart by bronze" Charlie said

"By dawn, again he stands before all a god.  
To help defeat evil a archer one shall become  
Seen by all the rising of a angry sun.  
By Archer or lightning a evil shall die  
Victory shall take too the sky.  
Ichor return home on Olympus  
Returned from the underworld, freed their spirits  
blessed by king of the Gods  
Live by archer, Ichor, Oracle sun  
Too be the first Wizard gods  
A friendship that defies the odds" Fred and george said

"Well that is definitely one of my longest prophecies" I said

"Yeah" Hermes said

"It also sounds like we have our great next prophecy" I said "The prophecy of four"

"Prophecy of four?" Hermes questioned

"Well we have to give it a name" I said

"How about Wizard's prophecy?" Percy said

"Yeah, that actually sounds a lot better" I said

"I'm still mad at you" Percy said

"I figured as much" I said "Alright so this prophecy doesn't appear to have much to do with Olympus mainly the wizarding world" I said "And how did George and Martha know the prophecy"

"We were listening in on you last night, Apollo" Martha said

"Do you have any rats?" George the rat asked

"No I don't, I don't wanna exploit my powers too much"

"Yes, Okay, well I had better be off deliveries to make, behave brother" Hermes said tapping me on the head

"No promises" I said

"You're really a bloody god" Percy said angrily after Hermes had left

"I didn't wanna lie or act" I said

"You're no good at it" Charlie said

"Well I am the god of truth" I said checking the time "we should head on too the Great Hall. Breakfast should start soon" I summoned all of our bags everything perfectly packed in them.

"Thanks mate" Fred said picking up his bag I pulled out my phone to text Father

'Thought I should let u know somehow part of the oracle got stuck inside of me and last night I gave a rather long prophecy, hermes knows it, he just left'

'Father: good I will talk to him about the prophecy'

'I will write a letter later'

'Father: I shall be waiting'

'Yes father' I texted back

"That thing works here?" Charlie said in surprise when he noticed me using it.

"Yes" I said A slytherin bumped me into a wall. My face hit the hard cold stone. "Ow" I said rubbing my head.

"So it's true, Apollo has been Expelled from Olympus. Heh, you may be a good in one world but don't think you're anything special here. Here you are nothing more than a filthy Mudblood" He was a demigod that was for sure, a son of Nemesis if I had to guess.

"What's your name boy" I said

"Carlisle Omar" Carlisle said "And don't think being a god is going to help you here, you Mudblood Freak" He walked off shoving me once more

"Wow, bullied by a Demigod on the first day" I said "I'll never live this down if it gets out" I sat down at the Gryffindor table when we got there

"He called you a M...M" George struggled with the word for some odd reason

"Mudblood" I said grabbing some eggs "What does it mean anyway"

"It's what Pureblood's use to discriminate against muggle borns, which you technically are" Percy said not even looking at me

"It means one's blood is dirty" Charlie said

"Oh" I said looking down at my lap. That kind of hurt now that I knew what it meant

"That actually hurt now that I know what it meant" I said

"Good morning Mr. Olympian feeling any better" Madam proomfy said walking by

"Yes'm" I said pulling out a Quill and a piece of lined paper from seemingly nowhere. I started working on the letter that Father wanted me to write

'Dear Father

Well I got too Hogwarts last night. The train we rode on, the hogwarts express, got too the hogwarts station at eight O'clock last night. We, the first years, had to go across this huge lake. While the rest of the school went another way. I'm not sure how they got to the school. We rode across the lakes in boats that moved on their own when the man that lead us, he appeared to be a half-Giant but don't quote me, yelled 'forward'. It was hard too tell in the dark but I think the water was black and I'm pretty sure I saw a giant squid swimming in the water.

When we got too the other side of the lake we were standing at the school. It is a huge old castle that look like it should be ruins but it must be held up by magic. The half-giant gave us off too a teacher who made us wait in a hallway, which they call corridors, for the rest of school too get ready for the sorting, which is where we get sorted into the houses of the school we would be staying in until graduation. Gryffindor; the house of Bravery, Ravenclaw; the house of knowledge, Hufflepuff; the house of loyalty and Slytherin; the house of ambition. We were sorted by a old hat that sand and when we put it on it could see into our heads. Fred, George and i we're put in Gryffindor though I don't know how I got put there, I'm not brave. Fred and George are the weasley's. I was staying with their family until I got here, they are first years like me, their two brothers Charlie and Percy go to school here. Charlie is in his last year and percy is in his fourth year.

I made a prophecy during dinner last night, I don't remember what I said , so when Hermes showed up and told me it I took his word for it, I just remember falling down the stairs at the front of the great hall. Although I don't know how I got there from my seat. The head of my house took, Fred and George and I too the gryffindor common room after that, on the way we passed moving picture and portrait and went up the staircase with a trick stair that my leg fell through. Luckily George and Fred pulled me out.

This morning I had to explain who I was too the Weasleys and Lee Jordan because they figured out who I was, Hermes and I made them swear not to tell anyone but their families and I will do they same to any other Demi Gods that figure it out. There is One boy who has already taken a like too bullying me, His name is Carlisle Omar and I'm pretty sure he's the Son of Nemesis. He called me Mudblood. It's a term purebloods use for muggle-borns, which according to the Wizarding blood status I am. It means one's blood is dirty

Classes start soon so bye

Love  
your son  
Fred Phoebus-Apollon Olympian'

I signed my name and reread the letter "How do i send this?" I asked

"Can't you use your 'godly' powers?" Percy sneered

"No, I'm limited to what I can do in this form, the mortals could see it anyway and I've already used my flashing too much to… day" I yawned

"We'll go too the owlry soon Percy is writing too Mum and Dad, bet you'll get a howler, Mum has a real temper" Fred said

"We can use one of the long distance owls" George said. The hall was starting to fill up, a girl sat down next to Lee.

"Hi" Lee said too her, she was kind of pretty but not as much as Fred… Wait, did I seriously just think that? I snuck a glance at the boy, he was cute, his hazel eyes and fiery red hair went well together. His hair was untidy and that made him even cuter than he already was. I glanced over at George who was on my other side, George's hair wasn't as red and his eyes were more blue than hazel, nor did he have as many freckles as Fred did. I snuck another glance at Fred and felt a slight blush creeping onto my face. No, this couldn't be happening so soon, I was crushing on a eleven year old boy.

"I'm Angela" The girl said As owls started coming into the Great Hall. I slipped out of my seat remembering one way to send the letter. I walked until I saw a girl's bathroom with a out of order sign on it. I slipped in

"Get out of my bathroom" A ghost girl said

"I'm Apollo" I said "God of the sun, truth, archery, plagues, healing, music, poetry, an' prophecy. Son of Leto an' twin brother to Artemis, parton of the oracle of delphi, Olympian God an' a oracle myself. who are you?" I asked

"I'm Moaning Myrtle, You talk funny" Myrtle said

"Do I?" I said " Well, Ima just send a message if anyone ever comes in here, please don't tell them my name or that Ima God"

"Yes my Lord" Myrtle said

"O Lady Iris Accept my offering send this letter to lord zeus on mount Olympus" I said tossing the drachma and letter into the rainbow I had made they disappeared. I bowed too myrtle, "My Thanks Myrtle" I said and I left her bathroom returning to the great Hall.

"Where did you go mate?" Fred said

"I remembered a way to send my letter and went to go do that. When does classes start"

"You're ready for classes?" Fred said in surprise, I smiled at him

"Despite common belief I do enjoy learning" I said

"Still got a hour" Percy sneered. I reached into my bag and pulled out a book and started to read a hogwarts a history, greek version of course.

"Never thought I'd see fred with a book" Lee said

"Hey! I don't have a book" Fred said

"Not you" Lee said

"But I'm Fred" Fred said with a grin, I looked at him and with a grin said

"I'm Fred to"

"Oh father help me" Lee said, Fred George and I grinned

"We could do the switch names things again" George whispered to his twin, I went back to reading and a name caught my attention. Godric Gryffindor. Where had I heard that name before? Before I knew it the book was snatched from my hands.

"Hey" I complained

"Come on, we don't want" Fred said

"too be late" George said

"too McGonagall's class" Fred and George said

"Naw, we don't, I'm comin'" I said gathering my stuff, my earbuds in my ears playing the disney song 'why should I worry' and I felt like dancing almost, which that's how most my music made me feel. When we got in the room I took a seat in the front causing Fred and George too groan but sit on either side of me, Fred too my left and George too my right. Lee sat behind us with Angelia.

"Good Morning Class" McGonagall said, I had my nose In one of my poetry books that I had stuck in my bag last night "Mr. Olympian put that book away" I closed my book and put it into my bag "Good, Now Welcome too Transfiguration in this class you will learn how to turn things into something else. This is not the easiest of classes here at hogwarts but I have complete faith in all of you. If you work hard enough you will do fine in this class. I will not tolerate any horseplay or bullying in my classroom, When I am teaching or talking i expect you to be listening to me, not talking or reading a book." Her gaze landed on me, I smiled sheepishly trying to hide the poetry book that was in my lap "Electronics of any kind are prohibited and if I see them I will take them, consider this a warning, Mr. Olympian put that phone away and take those things out of your ears"

"It's actually a Ipod ma'm" I said

"Did you hear what I said young Man" She said

"Yes'm" I said taking my earbuds out and turning my Ipod in my bag. There were a few laughs at my accent

"When in my class I expect you to do your work, I do not teach slackers" She looked around the room "Now for your first lesson I want you to read chapter one of your textbooks and for homework tonight I want a six inch summary on what you read" I exchanged my poetry book with my textbook and turned to the right page.

"The ba...sic's of tran...fig...er...a...tion" I whispered

"The basic's of transfiguration.

Transfiguration is one of the most dangerous of magic, human transfiguration is even more so. Throughout learning this form of magic you will learn the many forms of transfiguration. You will learn how to transfigure objects into other objects, Animals into solid objects, objects into living animal and human to animal transfiguration…" Fred read too me softly until the bell rang

"Thanks man" I said my face slightly heating up.

"No problem Mate, I have too read for Lee anyway" Fred said

"No, Dad charmed my books, so you don't have too" Lee said

"Well, anyway, if you don't want to read sometimes just listen on in" Fred said

"Well now on the potions" I said

"I wouldn't pull your phone or Ipod out in potions, Snape is sure to take it" George said, when we got to the dungeons I let the twins pull me too the back of the dark classroom. I yawned as I sat down at the end of the table, the dark room and usage of my powers had made me tired. The teacher, Snape, was not in the classroom. The door opened and our missing Professor came in, his robes swooping out behind him like a cape blowing in the wind.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or incantations in this class" He said as he approached the front, he crossed his arms and looked over us all speaking "I don't expect most of you too get the fine art and subtle beauty that is potion making but for those select few that possess the gift; I can teach you how to brew fame and bottle glory and even put a stopper to death." He paused looking at my table where I was leaned over my head on my arms sort of dozing off. "Though some of you may be cocky enough to NOT PAY ATTENTION" He raised his voice at the end, Fred nudged me, I sat up from slouching. "Mr Olympian Hogwarts new Celebrity" he said the last word slowly

"I'm not a Celeb, Sir" I said "Well not in the UK. In 'merica I am known because of my parents but not here" I used a technicality "Well, my Auntie is well known" I added as a afterthought

"You are the youngest Seer too ever issue a prophecy, not only that but you're the only Muggle born seer" Snape said "Soon enough you'll be a celebrity, but that said it doesn't make you better than anyone, I won't allow you to not pay attention. I don't want any foolishness in my class"

"Yes sir" I said

"For those who are lucky to have a cell phone that works here, I suggest you keep it off and out of sight if i see it I will take it Now open your books too chapter and write a summer on the chapter for homework" snape said. Fred pulled out his potions book.

"Introduction to potions

Potion making is a essential to medical care most of our medicines are made from potions. These potions can be difficult to make and safety is important when brewing them. One should never ingest a unfinished potion or a wrongly made potion, the effects of doing so could be disastrous. Consult with a healer immediately if ingestion or it touches your skin. A potion does not have to be ingested to effect a person. Every detail when brewing the potion must be done precisely the way that these instructions detail. Gloves should be worn at all times as the potion can bubble and get onto you when you stir it. Use caution when cutting or preparing ingredients, knives are sharp and you don't want to cut yourself on their balde…." Fred kept reading until he had finished the chapter and I listening to him. I enjoyed the sound of his voice but I jumped when the bell rang

'Not reading on your own brother?' Artemis said in my head

'What, I struggle reading and like the sound of his voice' I replied as Fred, George, Lee and I headed to the Great Hall for lunch next we had Herbology, Charms, and defense against the dark arts. Fred and George had care of magical creatures, Lee and I had a free period.

"Are you not going to eat?" fred asked as I read my spellbook

"Naw, I only need to eat twice a day, well I can eat I wanted too but it would have no effect on my body and right now I would rather read" I said then saw a spell in my spellbook I wanted to try " 'Oh I have gotta try this' " I said in greek I pulled out my wand and started chanting the spell and doing the said wand movements.

"Oh no you are not trying that!" Lee said

" 'Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum' "

"You don't even have water you have coffee!" Lee said "He's trying to turn his coffee into rum"

" ' Eye of rabbit harp string hum, turn this water-' " An explosion went up in my face

"What in the world is going on?" McGonagall said sharply approaching us

"Fred tried to turn his coffee too rum" lee said "But his wand had other idea's"

"I can see that, Dragon heartstring core?" She asked

"Yes'm with the ichor of leto" I said

"You must be more careful than, this core is a good one but also a tricky one to put it lightly"

"Yes'm" I said, i sighed when she walked away and put my head down. Before I knew it Fred and George were shaking me awake

"Come on sleepy head, it's time for Herbology" Lee said grinning

"Shut up" I said following them to Herbology

"Welcome to herbology, I am Professor sprout…" The teacher started her welcome speech

"Achoo!" i sneezed right in the middle

"Bless you, young man, Now in herbology we will learn about herbal plant and the dangerous ones. The medical prospects of plants and herbs and how to care for them…"

'Well that class sound boring, sorry if i'm eavesdropping father still can't decide on a punishment for me, but while i'm locked in my temple i'll be listening in on you.' artemis said in my mind

'All good artie' I said

'I hope I can come to the school, you need help with reading, Fred doesn't need to read for you all the time.'

'I don't think he minds but it would be nice too have you here lil sis'

'I'm older than you' Artemis snapped

'Yeah, yeah' I replied

"Fred are you even paying attention?" Fred said

"Naw, talkin' too my sis, telegraphic link" I whispered

"Well, we got work to do, it's called a word search" Lee said

"On the plant and herbs" Fred and George said

"I love word-games" I said "Not crossword though, terrible at that" I picked up my quill as we got our work.

'Bloodroot, gillyweed, mandrake… hades, that's some odd names' Artemis says

"Finished" I said twenty minutes later, Professor sprout came over too check

"What are these symbols" She asked me

"Oh… I forgot ta write in english I guess" I said "I was writing' out the words as I found 'em so I could remember them."

"Alrighty, well Mandrake is actually right here… seems you spelt alot wrong, tell me are you dyslexic?" She asked me

"Yes'm" I said

"That makes sense, Well, i guess I better find some suitable stuff for you when we do things like this; surprising you're the first one done, good job Mr. Olympian" She said taking my worksheet. Defense against the dark arts was a joke, The teacher was a old guy with a cane and he droned on in the same tone the whole class that put me to sleep.

"Welcome to charms, this class is where you will learn most of your spells. So today we will jump right into the easiest of spells, the other version of this spell you will learn in Dada. Now all you must do is focus on red sparks like this" Professor flitwick said demonstrating "Now may I have a volunteer, Ah yes, Mr. Olympian" I took out my wand and raised it into the air and thought of red sparks, They shout out of my wand much like fireworks

"Excellent, very good, especially for your first time 10 points too gryffin-" My wand decided it had had enough of compiling and it caused some sparks to explode "Oh dear" Proffesor flitwick squeaked in surprise.

"Prymantic Mudblood" Carlisle whispered under his breath

"Again? Really" I said looking at my wand "Sorry, bout that sir"

"Not a problem accidents happen, that is why we practice, I'm sure you'll get a hang of it eventually, the Explosions I mean, now everyone else try. Mr. Olympian I must ask you to sit this out, we dont need any injuries"

"Yes sir" I said pulling out my phone as my classmates went too practicing

' Guess what I did' I texted Hephaestus

'What' Came my half-brothers response

'Blew up coffee and red sparks. The only spells I have tried so far have blown up in my face quite literally'

'Heph: Nice Apollo, Gtg, Meeting' I put my head down on my desk

I was in a dark cavern the black feathered harpy and Voldemort were there talking "Our spy has informed us that the Silly sun god has made a prophecy" voldemort says "

"Yes we'll get him" The harpy says

"Apollo is tricky, Will has unwillingly provided us with this information, but he is also a father. He will come for his son and then we will get the information we want from him. If he doesn't come before the end of that school's christmas break then I suppose the Solace boy will be yours to feast on" Voldemort says. I got a glimpse of my Sons injured and beat up body

"Will" I gasped waking with a start

"You alright mate?" Lee said

"Tell you later" I said as I gathered my stuff, we progressed too history of magic that was taught by a freaking ghost. I took down notes the best I could but I was still tired so I charmed my quill too take notes for me incase I dozed off, with my powers of course. The room started getting very bright and the classroom begin to fade away I closed my eyes due to the light and when I opened them again I was somewhere else.

* * *

 **Please review, constructive crit advised if you want to critizize other wise I will ignore it and I typically do respond to all my reviews unless they are just plain out rude**


End file.
